


A long time ago, in the old, old west...

by potooyoutoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Because of Reasons, Family Feels, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potooyoutoo/pseuds/potooyoutoo
Summary: The scene:the resilient frontier town of CoruscantThe players:saloon owner, Rex Torrent, and his brother, Tupdedicated sheriff, Cody Marshallwitty schoolteacher, Ben Kenobisassy Deputy Marshal, Wolffeshort-tempered doctor, Kix Martinetcharming ranch owner, Jesse Arcveteran bounty hunter, Jango Fett, and his son, Bobaaspiring vigilante, Anakin Skywalker





	A long time ago, in the old, old west...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is a collection of scenes and snippets related to an au I've been sitting on ever since I started watching TCW. I have such a soft spot for the Western aesthetic and I needed to write about my many, many clone sons. All these take place in the same universe, same timeline. I'll be putting dates at the beginning of each drabble to give some context to when certain events happened.
> 
> These are all un-beta'd, so all errors are on me.
> 
> Let me know if you've got questions or theories! I'd love to chat!

_ October 10, 1860 _

The man rode in late one afternoon, dust from the road seeming to cling to him like a second skin. He wore a long, duster-style coat in a color that might have once been dark blue, and underneath, a pair of gleaming, clearly well cared for pistols were belted at his hips. A bounty hunter if ever Rex had seen one, but what was odd was that as the man swept off his horse, he turned back, reaching out to pick up the small child who had been sitting before him in the saddle. The kid couldn’t have been more than five or six, but he had a fierce look about him, his little cheeks puffed out and brows furrowed in a very serious expression as he followed the man into the saloon.

Behind the bar, Rex raised an eyebrow, but decided to say nothing as he continued cleaning a glass. The man strode up to the bar, making sure the kid was settled before sitting down himself and gesturing for Rex’s attention. Setting the glass down, Rex made his way over, asking, “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Water and a meal for me and the boy.”

“Sure thing.” Turning, Rex filled a couple of glasses with water and putting them on the counter in front of the man. Disappearing through the door to the kitchen, he grabbed some berries, half a loaf of bread, and some cheese. Latter there would be stew, but the boys weren’t back from school yet, so this was all Rex had on hand. Returning with the haul, he set two plates down in front of the man. The kid tucked in immediately, eyes round as he practically shoveled the berries into his mouth. Rex chuckled. “Quite the appetite, that one.”

“Don’t I know it,” the man replied, slicing the bread and cheese while giving the boy a fond look. “Hell if I know how I’m supposed to keep him fed once he gets older.”

“Least you’ve only got the one,” Rex offered, smiling ruefully at the man’s raised eyebrow. “Got three younger brothers,” he explained, going back to cleaning up the bar area. “Little demons keep me dead tired and my cupboards bare. But I love ‘em anyway.”

It was easy to feel a little camaraderie with the man, who returned Rex’s smile with a knowing nod. The afternoon was quiet in the saloon as most folks would still be out working while the light was good. When the man and the kid finished their meal, Rex cleared away their plates, giving them another glass of water each before asking, “You going to be in town long, Mr...?”

“Fett. And I dunno,” the man replied, watching as the kid wandered around the mostly empty saloon. “Seems like a nice enough town, but I need work.”

“Well, if you need a place for the night, I’ve got rooms upstairs,” Rex offered, “Just let me know.”

At that moment, the doors swung open and with it came a cacophony of excitable chatter. Two teens, twins by the look of them, accompanied by a small boy marched through the tables, one of the twins grinning from ear to ear, his right eye swollen shut and the color of a plum. “Told you I’d win, Echo!”

The other twin, Echo, fixed his brother with a flat look. “I wouldn’t call getting your face smashed in  _ winning _ , Fives. Plus, what kind of example are you setting for Tup?”

“Obviously I’m setting a  _ good _ example! That Krell kid is a bully and deserved it. Remember, Tup, bullies need to learn a lesson sometimes.”

“Hello boys.” Rex’s tone was cool, making three kids freeze in their tracks. Off to the side, Rex could see Fett smirking knowingly.

To his credit, Fives stood his ground, matching Rex’s chilly gaze with his own passionate one. Echo simply rolled his eyes. “Hi, Rex. I tried talking sense into him. I really did.”

“Oh I’m sure you did. Cover the bar while I have a little  _ chat _ with your brother?”

“Sure thing.”

Echo slipped behind the counter, tucking his bag away and rolling his sleeves up. Nodding a quick apology to Fett, Rex marched over to Fives, who was already starting to babble his excuses while being dragged towards the back room. 

“Rex! I promise, he deserved it! And nobody else got hurt!”

Tugging the teen into the storage room and firmly closing the door behind them, Rex let out a weary sigh, frowning at his brother. “Look, Fives. You can’t keep getting into fights like this.”

Fives pouted, and damn if Rex wasn’t still as susceptible to that boy’s puppy dog eyes as he had been when Fives was a toddler. “I don’t do it on purpose, Rex. I just… I just can’t stand by and do  _ nothing _ !”

Putting a hand on Five’s shoulder, Rex said, “I know, kid. I know. But you gotta realize that not every fight is yours. You can’t protect everyone. No matter how much you’d like to.” Pulling Fives into a bone-crushing hug, Rex fought to keep a sudden rush of tears from falling. It had been hard, raising his brothers all by himself, and it was even harder to watch them grow up. Fives would be done with school in a year, and then Rex knew he would be gone, off to join up with the Marshals which had been Five’s dream for years. It was terrifying, but Rex couldn’t be more proud. Pressing a kiss to Five’s temple, Rex murmured, “I just don’t want you getting hurt. You understand?”

Returning Rex’s embrace, Fives sniffed. “I know, Rex. But I’m not a little kid anymore.” Pulling back, Fives fixed Rex with an expression that shocked Rex for a moment with how mature it made Fives look. “I can take care of myself. And you and Echo and Tup. I promise.”

Rex just nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak yet and pulled Fives into another quick hug. Finally having gathered himself, Rex pulled back. “I know you can, Fives. Just… maybe save the heroics for the Marshals, yeah? You’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

Five’s face split in a broad grin which was quickly replaced with a wince as his black eye throbbed in response to the movement. Rolling his eyes, Rex spun Fives around, shooing him out the door and back into the bar. “Go on. Get yourself a cool rag or something. I’ll need you to start dinner soon.”

“Heh, sure thing, Rex. And…” Fives rubbed at the back of his neck, a habit that seemed to be a Torrent family trait. “Thanks.”

Shaking his head with a fond smile, Rex waved the teen off as he himself made his way back behind the bar. Echo gave him a raised eyebrow, which Rex responded too by ruffling Echo’s hair like he was a little kid.

“Hey! Cut that out!”

“Heh. You need to lighten up, Echo. You’re still young.”

Echo gave Rex his characteristic flat look, tone dry as he replied, “I think Fives stole all the easygoing nature in the womb.”

Chuckling, Rex moved to start setting up for the dinner time rush when the sound of two young voices caught his attention. Looking up, Rex blinked in surprise as he watched Tup, kneeling on the ground beside Fett’s kid, showing the other little boy how to play some sort of game with sticks and rocks. The kids were talking softly, little giggles breaking up the chatter here and there. Rex was floored. Tup had always had a hard time getting along with other kids, always too quiet and shy. Leaning over to Echo, Rex whispered, “How long…?”

“Pretty much since you left with Fives. Tup actually walked up to him.” Echo was smiling, clearly proud of their little brother, a feeling Rex shared.

“It’s the damnedest thing,” Fett’s low voice carried across the way, making Rex shift his attention to the man who was watching the kids play as well.

“Oh?”

Fett nodded, taking a sip of what looked like whisky. “Boba doesn’t get to spend a lot of time with other kids and when he does he doesn’t play nice.” Fett smiled, giving Rex an approving look. “You said you’ve got rooms upstairs?”

“Sure do,” Rex replied, finding himself returning the smile. “How many nights?”

Taking another sip, Fett glanced back at Tup and Boba. “Long as it takes to find something more permanent, I s’pose.”

“Well then,” Rex reached a hand across the bar which Fett took with a firm, callused grip. “Stay as long as you like.”


End file.
